


Sing the Praises of Pants

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe, David and David's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing the Praises of Pants

David hates his new uniform pants. They're uncomfortable and this particular pair is snug enough that they've started referring to the  
other pair as the "sitting pants."

Joe hates them too. He doesn't give a damn about how comfortable they are, but their snugness doesn't do anything to help his concentration. Oh sure, he's used to the distraction of David's ass--and what a distraction it is, all round and firm and so incredibly fuckable--but now, with these pants, Joe's faced with the distraction of David's package, the visible bulge of David's dick and balls.

_Drooling,_ he needs to remind himself, _is not cool._

It gets worse when David needs to sit down. After one repair job, he's learned that the only way to sit down without straining a seam is to undo the two top buttons. At first he was pretty discreet about it, turning aside and then sitting down quickly. But this is a TV set and they're all pretty blasé about seeing each other in various states of undress and David isn't the most modest guy in the world anyway.

So now, when he wants to sit down, David just reaches under his gun belt, thumbs open his pants with a practiced gesture and settles down to rest, or to read his script, or to text to his damn Twitter account, or to just have lunch.

It's driving Joe fucking crazy. He can't help remembering why the gesture is so familiar to his own eyes, that before now, seeing David undoing his pants meant that Joe was going to find himself on his knees with his mouth around David's thick, heavy cock, or bent over something while that same cock slammed into him, making him shudder with each thrust.

"I hate these fucking pants," David grouses as he undoes buttons and sits down.

"Bummer" Joe says, never so glad for his own lack of ass. Hopefully his own pants are loose enough to hide the fact that he hates David's pants too.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/sga/002x87hx.jpg?t=1188550091) of David and the whole thing in Mallozzi's blog about how one pair of David's pants are "not the sitting pants." This was orignally written as comment fic in [halowrites](http://halowrites.livejournal.com/)'s LJ. The title is from an MST3K musical interlude.


End file.
